He's back!
by SnickersGsr
Summary: When Greg escape's from jail Nick and Sara fear for their and their's sons lives. SEQUEL TO THE MISTAKE! I hope You like it. REVEIW PLEASE!
1. Bad news

Nick woke up to the sound of his alarm. He rolled over and turned it off. He got out of bed and turn to look at his wife Sara, and their five year old son Bradley. He smiled he was so happy.

"Good morning" Sara said opening her eyes and smiling at Nick.

"Morning beautiful" Nick said bending down and kissing her forehead.

Sara sat up and looked at the clock.

"Oh crap, Bradley is going to be late for school again" Sara said jumping out of bed and running out of the room. Waking Bradley up in the process.

"What going on" Bradley said yawning and sitting up.

"Mommy's gone a little crazy" Nick said.

Bradley layed back down and started laughing. Sara came in and said.

"What did daddy say about me this time".

"Nothing" Bradley said still laughing. He got off his parents bed and ran down the hall to his room.

"Get ready for school" Sara yelled after him.

Nick pulled out his clothes for work and got dressed, Sara did the same. After they were done they went downstairs and found Bradley sitting at the table dressed and ready for school.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning?" Sara asked as she walked over to the fridge.

"Just an apple, I'm not really hungry" Bradley told her.

"Me too" Nick said.

"Okay" Sara said grabbing two apples and Bradley's lunch for school.

"Lets go" Bradley said jumping up from his seat.

"Okay" Sara said handing him and Nick their apples.

They walked out and went to Nick's car. After they were bulked in they drove off to Bradley's school. They arrive at his school at 8:30.

"I'll go checked him in this time" Nick said getting out of the car and walking Bradley up to the attendance office.

"Good morning Mr. Stokes" the woman behind the desk said when he walk in.

"Good morning Ms. Adams" Nick said. "I'm here to check Bradley in"

"Okay" Ms.Adams said.

After they were done Nick had to walk Bradley to his class.

"Have a good day son" Nick said after he walked him in the class then he left.

"Bye dad" Bradley said.

"He's always late Nick" Sara said when Nick got back into the car.

"I know and so are we" Nick said starting the car and driving to the Las Vegas crime lab.

When they got there they found Grissom, Catherine, and Warrick in the break room with worry looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked as he walked in.

"Yeah, you look bummed out" Sara said.

"We have bad news" Grissom said.

"What" Nick said.

"Are you firing us because we didn't mean to be late again" Sara said with worry in here voice.

"No, Greg escape last night" Grissom said.

-----------------------------------------------

I deicided to right a sequel. I hope you like it! Reveiw please!


	2. Does he know

"WHAT!" Nick yelled.

"How could this happen" Sara said.

"I don't know yet, Brass just called and told me" Grissom said.

"Look guys its going to be fine we will get him" Warrick said.

"Easy for you to say he didn't hurt you" Sara yelled at him.

"Sorry" Warrick said.

"Oh my god, Bradley" Sara said looking at Nick.

"His going to be fine Greg doesn't even know about him" Nick said.

"Yes he does" Grissom said.

They turned and looked at him.

"What, how" Nick said.

"I don't know, but Brass told me he wrote something about him on the wall" Grissom said.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I don't want to say it in front of Sara" Grissom said.

"Just say it" Sara yelled at him.

"Okay, it said I'm going to gut you and your son Bradley" Grissom said.

"I'm calling the school right now" Sara said taking out her phone.

Nick grabbed it and said

"He's fine stop worrying"

"But I'm so scared" Sara said.

"I know baby but he's safe I promise you" he said taking her in his arms.

Grissom stood up and walked over to them.

"Sara we will get him, I promise" Grissom said then he walked out followed by Warrick and Catherine.

Nick and Sara sat down.

"What if Greg kidnaps him" Sara said.

"He won't I will kill him before I ever let him hurt Bradley or you" Nick said hugging her.

-

Greg jumped into the bushes as soon as he saw a police car come turn down the road.

"I have to find somewhere to stay" he said to himself. He stood up as soon as he saw the cop turn. He ran to the payphone across the street he took the change that he found on the road out of his pockets and put it in. He dials a number.

"Hello" said a man over the phone.

"Hey John its Greg" Greg said.

"Greg I thought you were in jail" John said.

"I was I escape last night, I need a place to hide out for a while" Greg said.

"You can stay with me, where are you at" John said. After Greg told him he hung up. Greg was waiting for about an hour before John showed up.

"What took you so long" Greg said getting into the car.

"Sorry dude, traffic" John said driving off.

When they got to John's house they got out and went inside.

"So why did you escape" John asked after he locked the door and shut the curtains.

"Revenge" Greg replied.

"Of course, you need to get over that man" John said.

"Whatever I'm going to be staying here until I think its safe to make my move" Greg said.

"Whatever" John said the he walked to his room leaving Greg alone in the living room.

tbc

I hope you liked it but the best is yet to come. Please review.


	3. Follow them

"Can we please just go get him out of school" Sara said letting go of Nick.

"Ok baby" Nick said standing.

"Thanks" Sara said standing up.

"You go get him and I'll go tell Grissom ok" he said kissing her and walking to Grissom's office.

Sara walked out to her car and got in then drove off to Bradley's school.

"Hey, Grissom" Nick said walking in.

"What's up Nick" Grissom said looking up from his work.

"I just wanted to tell you that Sara went to go pick up Bradley" Nick said.

"You shouldn't of let her he's fine" Grissom said.

"I just want her to be happy" Nick said.

"I know" Grissom said.

Nick turned around and went back to the break room to wait for Sara and Bradley.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"John, come here" Greg yelled from the couch.

John opened his door and come out.

"What do you want" John said.

"I need you to do me a favor" Greg said.

"What now?" John asked.

"I need you to follow Sara and Nick find out what they do and where they go stuff like that" Greg replied.

"Well I already know something about them" John said

"What?" Greg asked.

"They have a five year old son named Bradley" John replied.

"So her baby lived" Greg said to himself.

"Yeah" John said.

"How did you find this out?" Greg asked.

"I saw them in a store recently and they said his name and he look like them so I figure it was their kid" John said.

"This is great, I can hurt them by taking their son" Greg told him.

"He's a kid, he had nothing to do with you and your problems" John said.

"Just shut up and do what I told you to do" Greg snapped.

"Whatever, you better be lucky you're my brother" John said.

"Okay just follow them and find out where their son goes to school and where they live" Greg told.

"Fine" John said then he left.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy, we did you come and get me?" Bradley asked his mom after they left his school.

Sara didn't want to scare him so she said.

"I just wanted to spend the day with you"

"Okay, where are we going?" he asked.

"Well I have to go back to work so we can hang out there" she said.

"Okay, I like your work" he said.

She pulled into the Las Vegas crime lab parking lot and parked. They got of the car and went inside.

"Daddy" Bradley said hugging him when they got into the break room.

"Hey buddy" Nick said hugging him back.

Bradley let him go and sat down by him.

"Thank you" Sara mouthed to Nick then she sat down.

------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like it i couldn't think of anything to write. REveiw please!


	4. Sorry

"I have to go to the bathroom" Bradley told his parents after thirty minutes of being quite.

Sara turned and looked at him.

"Okay sweetie it down the hall" Sara said pointing down the hall.

Bradley got up and ran down the hall. Sara watched him go into the bathroom.

Nick looked at Sara and said

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" Sara asked with confusion in her voice.

"For not being concerned about Bradley's safety, I just didn't think anything would happen to him" Nick replied.

"If he took what would make you think he wouldn't take him" Sara told him.

"I'm sorry" Nick said.

"The important thing is that he is here and he is safe" Sara said.

"Yeah, I think he should be near us until Greg is back in jail" Nick said.

"Me too" Sara said.

"He's taking a long time in the bathroom" Nick said standing up and walked to the bathroom. He opened the door and saw Bradley come out of one of the stalls.

"Hey dad" he said zipping.

"Thank god" Nick muttered.

After Bradley was done washing his hands they went back to the break room.

Nick and Sara didn't notice John standing a couple of feet from the break room listening to everything they said.

After he saw Nick walking out of the break room John ran out of the building then got in his car and drove back home.

John walked into the house an hour later and found Greg watching T.V.

"So what did you find out?" Greg asked turning off the T.V.

"Umm… I heard them say that they are going to keep Bradley by them into you are back in jail" John replied.

"Where are they at?" Greg asked.

"At the lab, why?" John answered with a question.

"I could go up there and when they go work on a case I will grab the boy because they can't take him to a crime scene" Greg said standing up.

"What if you get caught?" John asked.

"I won't I will find a way to get him, don't worry" Greg said as he left.

"I'm not worried about you I'm worry about the kid" John said sitting on the couch.

----------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like it. I decide that john is going to be a good guy! REview please


	5. Stupid

Grissom walked into the break room.

"Hey guys a have a case for you" he said.

"What is it?" Nick asked standing up.

"Body found at the Tangiers" Grissom said handing him the paper.

"What about Bradley" Sara said standing up next to Nick.

"Find someone to watch him" Grissom said.

"Can't Warrick and Cath do it?" Sara asked.

"They are helping Brass find Greg" Grissom replied.

"We'll find someone" Nick said.

"Okay" he said then he left.

Nick turned to Sara.

"We can ask Hodges?" Nick said.

"I don't want that man to watch my son" Sara told him.

"Sara we have to find someone we have a job to do, we won't be gone long" he said.

"Fine, but what if Greg comes" she whispered.

"He won't make it pass the front desk" he said.

Sara turned to Bradley and said

"Honey mommy and daddy have to go do something so you have to stay here"

"Okay" he said.

"Come on let me take you to a friend of mine" Nick said grabbing his son's hand and walked to Hodges lab.

"I'll be in the car" Sara yelled after him then she went outside to her car.

After Nick gave Bradley to Hodges he went outside and saw Sara in her car he walked up to it and got in.

Across the street Greg sat in his brother's car and watched as Nick and Sara drove off.

"I wonder where they put the kid" Greg said to himself.

He knew he couldn't just walk into there and take the kid. He looked at the crime lab.

Ten minutes had passed and Greg decided to leave but then he saw Hodges come with a kid that looked like Nick and Sara.

"Stupid Hodges" Greg muttered.

He watch as Hodges got in his car and drove away. Greg started the car and followed them. It saw them pull into an ice cream shop.

Greg walked behind them out of sight. When Hodges wasn't looking Greg ran up behind and knocked him.

"Come on" Greg yelled at Bradley then he grabs him and ran to his car

"Let me go" Bradley screamed trying to get away.

But he couldn't Greg threw him in the back and drove back to his brothers house.

--------------------------------

Sorry so short! I hope you like it!


	6. Get you out

Nick and Sara walked into the crime lab. They saw Grissom yelling at Hodges.

"What's going?" Nick asked walking up to them.

"Where's Bradley?" Sara asked with anger in her voice.

Hodges looked down and didn't say anything.

Nick grabbed him and threw him up against a wall.

"WHERE IS BRADLEY?!" Nick screamed at him.

"I don't know, someone hit me upside the head then took him" Hodges said.

"You were here how could he get by all these people" Sara said.

"I took him out because he wanted ice cream. I'm so sorry" he said.

"You are going to be sorry if something bad happens to my son" Nick said letting him go.

"Was it Greg?" Sara asked Hodges.

"I don't know, he knocked me out I didn't see his face" Hodges replied.

Sara started to cry; Nick ran up to her and hugged her.

"We will get him back baby, I promise" he said kissing her on her head.

Greg pulled up to his brother's house and turned to Bradley.

"Now you better be quiet or else I will kill you and your parents, got it" Greg said.

Bradley just nodded with fear in his eyes Greg open the door and grabbed Bradley then took him inside.

John looked up from the couch when Greg came in with Bradley by his side. He looked scared to death.

"Go sit over there" Greg snapped pointing to a chair by the couch.

Bradley ran and sat down.

"What are doing?" John asked standing up.

"What do you mean?" Greg asked.

"I mean the kid, I didn't think you would really take him" John yelled.

"I told you I was just calm down" Greg said walking towards the bathroom.

"Where you are you going? John asked.

"Where does it looked like" Greg replied walking in the bathroom and closing the door.

John looked over at Bradley he could see tears in his eyes. He walked up to him and knell down beside him.

"Hey don't cry buddy, I'm going to get you out of here I promise" John said.

Bradley wiped his tears and looked at John.

"Really" Bradley asked.

"Yea as soon as I can" John said.

Hope you like


	7. Going home

Nick let go of Sara and turned back to Hodges.

"Tell me everything that happen?" Nick said

"Ok, Bradley said he wanted some ice cream, so I took him to the nearest one" Hodges answered.

"After I told you not to go anywhere?" Nick asked.

"Sorry, but he wouldn't stop whining" Hodges said.

"If anything bad happens to my baby, I'm going to kill you" Sara said leaving the room.

"Same goes for me" Nick said running after Sara.

Greg came out of the bathroom.

"Hey John, do you got any clothes I can borrow?" Greg asked.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because I'm going to take a shower and I want some fresh clothes to wear" Greg replied.

"Okay" John then got up and went to get some clothes.

"Here" John said throwing the clothes at him.

"Thanks" Greg said then he went back into the bathroom.

John went back to the couch and sat down.

"Can I go home now?" Bradley asked.

"As soon as I hear that water running then we will go" John whispered.

Bradley smiled and nodded his head.

After a couple of minutes John heard the water start and Greg get in.

He stood up and grabbed Bradley's hand.

"Come on" John said then he grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

They got in the car and drove off.

"Thanks" was all that Bradley said.

-------------------------------------

Sorry so short. I hope you like it


	8. Back with dad

Nick and Sara sat in the break room.

"Do you think we should go home?" Nick asked Sara.

"No, we should stay here just in case he calls" Sara replied.

"Okay, I going to go to the ice cream shop to see if anybody saw something" Nick told her.

"Okay, bye love you" Sara said.

"Love you too" he said kissing her then he left.

Sara watched as he left.

_Oh my god, I hope he is okay Greg better not hurt my baby I love him so much._ She thought then she laid her head down and started to cry.

----------------------------------------------------------------

John looked over at Bradley and said

"Where are your parents at?'

"At work, they work a lot" Bradley answered.

"I bet they really miss you" John said.

"Yeah, they told me I'm their pride and joy" Bradley said.

"Well we better get your back as soon as possible" John said.

They drove on in silence then they pulled into the Las Vegas crime lab.

Bradley broke the silence.

"There's my daddy" Bradley said pointing at a man that came from inside the crime lab.

As soon as they parked the car Bradley jumped out and screamed

"DADDY"

Nick looked up as soon as he heard his son's voice.

"Oh my god, Bradley" Nick yelled running up to him and picking him and giving him the biggest hug ever.

"I missed you" Bradley said holding on to his dad.

"Me too, how did you get here?" Nick asked.

"A nice man drove me back, he rescued me" Bradley answered pointing at John's car.

Nick looked at John's car and walked up it.

"Thank you so much" Nick said to John when he got to his car.

"Your welcome, and if you want to know where Greg is I can take you" John answered.

"You know where he is?" Nick asked putting his son down.

"Yeah, he's at my house" John replied.

Nick was about to say something but then Bradley asked.

"Can I go see mommy now?"

"Yea she has missed you so much" Nick said grabbing his hand.

He was walking off then he turned around.

"Come on John my wife is going to want to meet you" Nick said,

John got out of his car and ran up to catch up with them.

-----------------------------

I hope u like


	9. We better go get him

BACK AT JOHNS HOUSE!

Greg stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and dried off. After he was done he put on the clothes that his brother gave him and walked out of the bathroom.

"Where the hell did he?" Greg asked himself when he found the apartment empty.

Greg walked over to the desk and found a note from his brother that said.

_Dear Greg, _

_I will be back soon the kid wanting ice cream_

_John._

Greg put the letter down and sat down on the couch.

"He better be back soon or am going to kill him" he said then he turned on the T.V

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick, John, and Bradley walked into the lab.

"So why is Greg at your house?" Nick asked turning towards John.

"Ummmm. Because I said he could stay and I know I shouldn't of am sorry" John replied.

Nick didn't say anything they just walked into the break room and found Sara with her head down crying.

"Mommy" Bradley said.

Sara head shot up.

"Bradley" She screamed and ran and hugged him.

"Mommy why were you crying" Bradley asked when his mom fillany let him go.

"Because you were gone baby" Sara replied.

"Am back now so please don't cry anymore" Bradley said.

Sar just smiled and stood up then looked at Nick.

"Where did you find him?" Sara asked.

"I didn't he found me because of this man" Nick replied pointing at John.

"OH thank you so much" Sara said hugging him.

"You shouldn't thank me it never would have happen if just call the cops when Greg called me" John said after Sara let him go.

Sara was about to say something but Nick cut in.

"We better go get him before he notices that you're gone" Nick said.

"Yeah" John said then they ran out of the break room leaving Sara and Bradley.

------------------------------------------------------

Nick and John jumped into Nick's car and drove away.

"Don't you need back up?" John asked looking at Nick.

"NO just a gun and handcuffs" Nick said showing him those things.

"I also need to know where you live" Nick added.

John told him and they drove off in that direction.

Nick pulled up to John's house and got out.

"You stay here" Nick said then he ran up to Johns door and opened it…….

TBC…..

-------------------------------------------

Will greg be there? or will it be to late? found out on the next chapter of CSI he's back!!!!!

Sorry it took so long and sorry for it being so short. WEll i hope you like it! i want to thank everyone for the reveiws and for the surrport!!!!


	10. The end!

When Nick opened the door he saw Greg sleeping on the couch. He just smiled and walk over to Greg's sleeping body, he put his gun Greg's head then said

"Get up!"

Greg eyes shot open he was about to say something but Nick hit him over the head with his gun which knock him out.

"That will teach you" Nick said putting the handcuffs on Greg

He then grabbed his phone and called Brass and told him were he was and that he had Greg. It only took Brass and his officers ten minutes to get there.

Brass ran into the house as soon as he got there. He told Nick that he could take it from here.

"Make sure you give him pain" Nick said then he went back to his car.

"I think I should go to jail too" John said as soon as Nick got in the car.

Nick turned to him and asked "Why".

"I help him get to your son, I told him everything" he answered.

"Yeah, but you also bought my son back and for that you shouldn't go to jail" Nick replied.

They drove back to the lab in silence. They drove into the parking lot and parked the car.

John turned to Nick and asked

"If Greg escapes again do you think he will come after me too?"

Nick opened his car door and replied

"Greg's never getting out again". Then he got out and went inside the lab. John followed behind him..

When Sara saw Nick walked into the lab she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Brass just called me, Thank god you got him" Sara said after she let him go.

"If he wasn't there I was going to hunt him done till I found him" Nick said to her.

She smiled and said

"It's all over now"

Then she looked at John and smiled.

"Thank you so much" she said to him.

"Your welcome, but I still think I should be punished" he replied.

"Don't think that I could never punish the man who brought my son back" she told him.

He smiled at her, then Nick said

"If you come over for dinner tonight you could be punish by her cooking"

John started laughing and told him

"Okay, I'll do that"

Sara glared at Nick but then smiled when Bradley came rushing towards her.

"Mommy did you get the bad man?" Bradley asked her.

She smiled and replied

"Yes and he will never hurt you again"

Then she grabbed his hand and her, Nick, and John walked out of the lab leaving the bad day behind them.

THE END!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so sorry It took me so long to write it. I have just been so busy lately. I hope you like it!!!!


End file.
